


All In

by lixsterr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Han Jisung | Han, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blonde Han Jisung, Blood and Violence, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I forget how to English sometimes, M/M, Omega Lee Minho | Lee Know, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Short Chapters, Side ship Changjin, Side ship Chanlix, for real tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixsterr/pseuds/lixsterr
Summary: Jisung is an Alpha police officer, who goes undercover to bring down a notorious criminal boss and finds his fated mate in the process.A/b/o dynamics. Blonde Jisung (why not?). Mostly Jisung centric. Side ships Chanlix and Changjin (if you squint). Mentions of  violence and blood.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 163





	1. One

The blow made him crash against the grate of the Cage. He had to wait a couple of extra seconds for the world to stop spinning and for the annoying ringing in his ears to cease, before he could come back to his senses.

He rested his forehead against the cold metal, basking in that brief relief for his aching face, with his eyes closed tightly. He blinked rapidly to readjust them to the bright neon lights swinging from the tall ceiling.

The crowd was wild. Some were screaming for his opponent to finish him. Others were chanting his name. Alphas scents were everywhere, but he focused on the only one that counted at the moment. The one of his opponent.

"Now-"

He spat blood on the ground, checking if his jaw was broken in the process.

"-I'm angry!"

He didn't leave the asshole the time to react and pounded on him with all his weight.  
Pinned on the ground by his legs on either side of his torso, he wasn't as arrogant as he was before.

He landed a punch after the other, wiping the cocky grin off the Alpha's face for good. The sound of his nose breaking felt like music to his ears.

A gurgling sound mixed with blood and saliva escaped from his red and swollen lips. Something that sounded like "I give up" or along those lines, but the punch was already on its way.

The force of the fist made the Alpha hit his head harshly on the ground knocking him unconscious.

"Han wins the match!"

The voice of the announcer spoke loudly from the speakers over the cheering crowd.

Han pushed his blonde sweaty fringe out of his eyes with his fingers as he got up and off his opponent.

In the chaos that ensured he vaguely registered the Cage door being unlocked and someone helping him out through it.

"-are you listening to me?"

He felt a little dizzy, probably high from the adrenaline or because the Alpha in the Cage knocked his stupid head against his own early in the match. Maybe both.

Han managed to focus on his silver haired friend and nodded to his words. Vigorously for good measure.

"It all went according to plan. Mr. Chung bought you. His men are going to bring you t-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now tell me the important stuff."

Han said looking at the taller expectantly.

"Important stuff? I was about to remind you the rest of the pl-"

"Felix, how much."

Felix looked at the blonde with a confused frown and went back to rummage through his bag looking for medical supplies.

"How much...?"

"How much did he pay."

"Jisung, are you serious right now?"

Felix half chuckled shaking his head as he poured some disinfectant on a little cotton pad. He started to gently dab it on Jisung's busted bottom lip and decided to satisfy his curiosity.

Jisung hissed loudly in displeasure, both from the amount of money Mr. Chung thought he was worth and from the stinging pain on his lips.

"You good? Anything broken?"

The blonde seemed to think about it for a second as he distractedly checked his chest for broken bones.

"Nothing that my fast healing won't be able to take care of on its own."

Jisung shrugged with a little smile, making Felix roll his eyes fondly while muttering a "Lucky Alphas" under his breath.

"We don't have much time, Mr. Chung's men are on their way to pick you up. You'll be staying at his mansion for a while and once there, we won't be able to communicate anymore. You'll be on your own."

"A week, till the day of the match. When all the big shots will be reunited under the same roof."

"Yeah, that's when we'll make our move. You have to make sure Mr. Chung is going to be present or it will all be for nothing."

Jisung nodded in understanding and then groaned in fatigue while putting on clean clothes, his ribs and muscles protesting. When he re-emerged from the collar of the shirt, Felix was zipping his bag close. He frowned.

"Are you leaving?"

"In a bit, yeah. Chan is waiting for me at the station to fill in tonight's report."

"Oh, oh, oh! Chan and you, uh?"

Jisung asked with a knowing smirk wiggling his eyebrows just to tease his friend.

"I-it's nothing like that. We are just friends, I can assure you. Besides, I'm a Beta. You know how it works."

Felix shrugged with a little smile as he went back to sit beside the blonde Alpha.

"It doesn't mean anything, Lix. Not all Alphas care about destined mates."

" _You_ do."

And Felix had a point, Jisung knew.

"Yeah, but Chan doesn't!"

At that, the Beta was about to retort, but they were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"They're here. I'll take the money and go. Be careful, alright? One week."

Felix gave the other a short hug and encouraging smile before he left, leaving Jisung his black duffel bag. Two Alphas dressed in a tux nodded for him to follow them out of the room. And with a little sigh Jisung did.


	2. Two

Mr. Chung's mansion was a maze of hallways and rooms. It looked exactly like the hideaway of a mafia boss would in a movie.

Jisung didn't get the time to see much of the building before he was escorted down a staircase to the basement.

"These are the dormitories. Yours is not ready yet. You'll be staying with another champion, on Mr. Chung orders."

One of the two men who were accompanying him explained as they both stopped in front of a dark oak wood door. The hallway they were in seemed like the one of a hotel, it was full of similar doors.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm a bad roommate... maybe a little messy."

The two Alphas looked at each other shaking their heads, before they unlocked the door swiping a card over a reader pad, positioned under the handle. Exactly like a hotel, Jisung thought.

Without another word, they pushed the blonde inside with his duffel bag and locked the door back in place.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

A voice spoke. The nicest sound that ever graced his ears, if you asked Jisung.

He turned around and-

"Oh."

The moment the Alpha's eyes fell on the other's, Jisung felt it. The magnetic pull everyone talked about. It was like gravity itself had shifted and nothing other that the Omega in front of him mattered.

"Stay where you are. Who are you?"

"Ji-Jisung. Han Jisung."

The Omega was young, dark hair, pointy nose, cat shaped eyes with the nicest set of lips he had seen.

And the scent. He felt his mouth water as he breathed it in as much as he could.

"Oh my God! I never thought I'd meet you! Ever! This is bad though-"

The Omega stopped the Alpha's rumbling by raising his hand. Such tiny hands, Jisung felt the need to squeak over their cuteness.

"What are you talking about?"

"The pull-" he nodded back and forth between the two of them "-between us. We're destined mates."

"I can't feel anything."

The look on the Omega's face was a mask of indifference, impossible for Jisung to read.

"B-but, how?! You just, you can't _not_ feel it!"

"I just told you that I can't. Look, it's nothing personal, by now I can barely detect scents. I'm the only Omega who got through the program Mr. Chung's science department is developing and succeeded. No heats. No Alpha scent or _voice_ to affect me. Nada."

The blonde Alpha was shocked, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his Omega, the one the universe made just for him, couldn't be his.

"If you get too close to my personal space, I'm going to break your fingers one by one. Is that clear? You can sleep on the floor."

The Omega nodded towards the carpeted floor beside the bed. A king sized bed that could've been easily shared between the two.

Jisung sighed defeated, he was still healing from the match he had had earlier that night and he didn't feel like arguing with the Omega. He needed time to process.

"Can I know your name at least?"

He asked as he laid down on the carpet using Felix's bag as a pillow.

"Minho. Now, shush."

"This isn't over, just so you know, Minho."

When Jisung woke up he found a blanket tugged tightly around his shoulders and a soft pillow under his head. Maybe Minho _did_ care a bit about him after all.

He sat up, stretched his arms highly over his head, making the bones pop and yawned loudly. Then he looked up on the mattress of the bed to check on Minho, but the latter was already up and looking back at him.

"They're going to move you to another dormitory."

"Why?"

Jisung frowned and Minho just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because you weren't supposed to be here in the first place?!"

"Yeah, right. I mean making an Alpha and an Omega room together isn't id- what? What is it?"

Minho had already tch'ed at Jisung's words, even before he was done speaking.

"Do you really think you can take me?"

"I mean-"

"I may be an Omega but I'm still Mr. Chung's best champion. No offense, I decked Alphas three times your size."

Minho said dismissively.

"None taken. I mean, I know I'm not _that_ buff for an Alpha. And I know that you don't feel our connection as destined mates and that you never... you never will, but I'd like to try. If you'll give me the chance. Not now alright, maybe when I'll get you out of here? I'm a police officer, I'm undercover right now b-"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"W-what?"

"You can't just go around and say things like that! Even walls have ears in this place! Don't you have some kind of secrecy policy to follow?! You know what, I don't even want to know. If it's the truth, just... just keep it to yourself."

Minho said urgently, sounding almost afraid. For Jisung or himself he didn't know. But the shaking in his voice made him feel the need to reassure the Omega.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry! You are my destined mate though, I trust you. And I also meant it. I was telling the truth."

Jisung looked right into Minho's dark eyes, that reflected the neon lights so prettily, as he spoke. He really meant every single word and he didn't want Minho to doubt him.

His squad and him were going to bring Mr. Chung's and his empire down in less than a week, and then he was going to court Minho, properly. He didn't care if the Omega couldn't feel their connection, Jisung wasn't going to give up on him that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me, if there are some mistakes, but English is not my first language.


	3. Three

"What was your name again?"

The bundle of blankets on the bed at the other side of the room just groaned in response.

"All right, Mr. Grumpy it is then. So, what's your story? How did you end up here of all places?"

The Alpha freed himself from the layers of blankets, in a haste to get in front of Jisung's bed and tower over him with his arms crossed, making his biceps even more prominent. Mr. Grumpy was bulkier than Jisung, but his height didn't help him look too threateningly.

"You know Ham, just because we are roommates it doesn't mean we hav-"

"It's Han."

"I don't care, _Han_!"

Food was delivered to their room by the same men who took Jisung to the mansion the day prior. After hearing them talking to his new roommate, he learned that the gloomy looking Alpha was called Changbin.

Mr. Grumpy was better though, Jisung shrugged.

After lunch, they were escorted through the mansion to another secluded underground area, where Mr. Chung's very own fighting pit was.

Reunited around the metal Cage, were about twenty Alphas. And Minho.

Jisung caught the Omega looking his way and he couldn't help the stupid lovesick smile appearing on his face.

Minho just stared back impassively, his lips twitching as if to smile only when the blonde Alpha squealed in surprise. Changbin had slapped his armpit.

"And why did you do that?!"

"Because you were being disgusting. You don't stand a chance with him."

"Why no- oh, did he refuse _you_?!"

Jisung asked in mock incredulity.

"Who in their right state of mind would refuse a piece of Alpha like me, am I right? So, don't get your hopes up."

Changbin smiled smugly patting Jisung's back as if to make the latter feel better.

"I won't, we are destined mates though."

"What?! You're joking right?!"

"No, I'm not. We met the other day and I just... knew. He can't feel it though. At least that's what he told me."

The Alpha didn't get the chance to say anything else, because Mr. Chung had entered the room from the little balcony situated over the metal walls of the Cage.

Like a Roman Emperor looking down and over his Gladiators, the man sat down without a word, a young boy with fox looking eyes was sitting beside him.

"Is that his..."

The boy was too young to have even presented yet. And the thought of an old man, like Mr. Chung, putting his dirty hands on him, made Jisung feel like throwing up. So much that he couldn't even finish his question, but he didn't need to, Changbin seemed to be able to read his mind.

"No, Jeongin is his protégé of some sort. Nobody is allowed to touch him, not even Mr. Chung himself."

Jisung wanted to ask why he made Jeongin follow him around like a puppy on a leash, if he wasn't using him in any way, but one of Mr. Chung's men called for their attention.

"We scheduled a tournament. You'll get paired up to fight. Then the winners of the matches will confront each other, till only four of you are left. The champions are going to represent Mr. Chung at Sunday's match."

The Alpha spoke loudly from the center of the pit.

"Rules are simple: you start when I say so and you win when the opponent gets pinned on the ground for a three count. Or surrenders. Clear?"

Changbin gave Jisung a little friendly pat on the shoulder, and then followed the other Alphas to the bleachers surrounding the Cage.

"We'll start with Han and Hyeon."

Jisung looked around to identify his opponent and found the Alpha to be far too close for comfort to Minho.

He closed his fingers in tight fists, feeling unexpected jealousy building up inside of him at the sight. Jisung ignored the feeling and just walked through the doors and inside the Cage.

Hyeon followed but kept at a good distance from him. The Alpha wasn't looking too good, maybe a little shaken up.

 _Good_ , Jisung thought, he should be afraid of him.

"I surrender."

Hyeon suddenly said and walked straight out of the pit, looking briefly in Minho's direction.

Jisung didn't know who was more shocked, him or the referee.

"A-alright then. Minho and Yungho? You can get out now, I'll call you in again later."

Jisung slowly nodded at the Alpha's words and joined the others on the bleachers.

He looked towards where Hyeon was sitting and found the Alpha looking pretty pale, maybe he just wasn't feeling too well.

He didn't think much about it, distracting himself by looking at Minho. The Omega's moves were elegant and swift, and it didn't take long for Minho to have the Alpha pinned on the ground.

Minho _did_ tell him he was the best of Mr. Chung's champions, so, there really was nothing to be worried about, but Jisung still felt restless.

An Alpha should protect their Omega, after all, and not let them be put in dangerous situations.

Minho seemed to be relaxed, not a crease of worry on his perfect skin. And maybe that's how Jisung was able to keep himself from barging inside the Cage and take Minho away.

He didn't think about Hyeon anymore, at least till the second and third opponent didn't do the exact same thing and surrendered too. Then Jisung couldn't help but feel like there was something going on.

"Han... and Changbin."

Even his Alpha roommate yielded.

Jisung risked a glance upwards where Mr. Chung and his protégé were sitting, but found the seats empty. They had already left and Jisung didn't get the chance to prove himself worth of being one of his champions. He was fuming.

Once the referee dismissed all of them, he stopped Changbin from leaving to confront him.

"Minho used some very creative threats to convince me."

" _Minho_?! Why did he-"

"You should ask him."

And Jisung went to do just that.

He left Changbin behind and run in order to catch up with the others, already in the hallway leading to their respective rooms.

It didn't take long for him to spot the Omega and once he did, he grabbed Minho by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall.  
He was too angry to think straight.

"Why did you do that?!"

Minho didn't seem to be surprised or worried, at all. He just stood there looking pretty, it wasn't really that hard for him to do anyway, and smiling smugly.

"What did I do?"

"Don't play with me! You know exactly what you did! Why?! I told you what I'm here for, I _need_ to be one of the champions!"

"You're cute when you are angry."

Minho cooed at the Alpha, poking one of his cheeks with a finger. Jisung was so shocked by the words leaving Minho's pink lips, he forgot what he was angry about.

"Relax, _Alpha_. You'll get your chance. With me. I'm the only one you should focus on."


	4. Four

There was a new Alpha in the Cage room and Jisung eyes were quickly drawn to him.

"Joonwoo is back. He is Mr. Chung's best champion."

Changbin reconfirmed his mental reading powers by explaining to Jisung who the Alpha was. The blonde frowned while eyeing Joonwoo, where he was to the other side of the pit.

The man was the tallest among the other Alphas, buff but not quite like Changbin, no. This one looked like he could've eaten at least three or four of his roommate.

"I thought Minho was the best?"

"He is. One of them. I mean, you see Joonwoo. Even _I_ wouldn't stand a chance. Minho? He's an Omega."

The Alpha shrugged, leading Jisung all the way to the bleachers.

"He wasn't here yesterday and you said he's back now. From? Where was he?"

"What's up with all these questions, Ham? Are you a detective or something?"

"It's Han."

Jisung ignored his questions, he didn't want to arouse suspicion, but it seemed that Changbin had already forgotten all about it. The Alpha just went on explaining.

"Mr. Chung sends him to run errands sometimes. I don't know where to, he's the only one allowed to go outside."

Jisung nodded sitting down next to Changbin and going back to study the mountain of muscles Joonwoo was. The Alpha was already looking back at him.

Their staring match was interrupted by Minho's angry voice echoing from the hallway. The Omega was discussing animatedly with the referee while the two walked inside the room.

"It's irrelevant! This wasn't the deal, he can't do however he pleases just bec-"

"I'm sorry, Minho. I told you already, I can't do anything about it."

And with a sympathetic smile the referee left Minho standing in the doorway. Jisung couldn't help himself and went to check on the Omega.

"Hey? You okay?"

"Peachy."

But Minho wasn't looking at Jisung. The blonde didn't even get the chance to check who the Omega was looking at, that Minho had already bumped into his shoulder in his haste to stand in front of the Alpha. In between Jisung and Joonwoo, who had decided to approach them.

"So, _you_ are Han."

Joonwoo up close was even more intimidating. He was looking Jisung up and down, assessing him.

"Back off, Joonwoo. Leave him alone."

"What? I'm not allowed to say hi to the newbies now?"

"Why did you ask to change the rotation of the tournament?"

Minho looked beyond pissed.

"You wanted to fight... him? I'm doing you a favor, I don't think he'll last long in a fight."

Jisung rolled his eyes, but didn't comment. Joonwoo was obviously there to taunt and rile him up.

"I'm an Omega. And even I am more in your league, than he'll ever be-"

Jisung did not expect that. He could stand Joonwoo looking at him like Jisung was dirt under his shoes. He wanted nothing more than to wipe off that arrogant smirk off his ugly face, but yeah, he could stand it.

But Minho, his Omega, to belittle him in front of another Alpha? Well, he wasn't going to lie, that stinged quite a bit.

"-that's why I'm doing _you_ a favor. You should fight with me."

"With you?!"

Joonwoo was full body laughing in Minho's face at the suggestion. But the latter was a mask of indifference.

"What? Afraid I'll kick your ass, _Alpha_?"

Minho had called him Alpha before too, but it had been on a flirting tone, almost. This time Minho was mocking Joonwoo. He was challenging him.

And the Alpha had clearly noticed, he wasn't laughing anymore.

" _You_?! Kick my ass?! You didn't even come close to it last time!"

"You're so full of yourself. Nothing is stopping you then, right? That is, if you really are not afraid to lose."

"You know what?! It's on! After you, _Minho_."

Joonwoo bowed to let Minho be the one leading the way and the first to walk inside the Cage. The Omega didn't even spare a look towards Joonwoo and strode past him.

Jisung was still trying to process what had happened in front of him. Joonwoo and Minho had already fought against each other and the Omega challenged him again, instead of letting Jisung do it. But why? Did Minho really think he was worthless as an Alpha?

Minho didn't look scared or nervous at all, but Jisung could sense his distress like it was his own. 

"W-wait! Minho! Are you out of your freaking mind?! He's going t-"

But Minho didn't listen and the referee closed both of them inside the Cage, leaving Jisung one step away from having a heart attack.

Minho stood in the center of the pit looking up and through the metal bars of the Cage roof. Jisung followed his line of sight and saw Mr. Chung sitting on his usual spot and staring coldly back at Minho. Jeongin at his side seemed to be close to vomit.

"You Omegas need to be put at your place."

Joonwoo was saying as he circled Minho inside the pit, like a predator would with its prey.

"And you Alphas should learn to be less arrogant."

When the referee gave the go ahead, the Alpha launched himself at Minho, but the latter was faster and dodged the attack by sliding on the floor through Joonwoo's legs.  
He stood up and gave a well aimed kick to the Alpha's lower back.

The blow was powerful, but it only succeeded in making Joonwoo trip slightly over his own feet.

The Alpha turned around angrier than before and attacked. One punch from the Alpha and Minho was already coughing blood. But when the Omega tried to return the favor, Joonwoo had his arm pinned behind his back in an instant.

"Still think you can take me? You're the same little Omega that I beat years ago!"

The Alpha spat through clenched teeth in Minho's ear as he bended his arm unnaturally. The sound of the bones breaking was covered by Minho's screams.

Minho trashed and turned to get free from Joonwoo's hold, when he realized it wasn't going to work, he headbutted the Alpha in the face. One, two, three times. The third one finally made Joonwoo release him.

While the other spat blood on the floor, Minho used his slightly bent figure as a ramp to jump higher enough to reach the metal bars of the Cage roof. He groaned in pain when he had to use the broken arm too.

Minho managed to swing himself fast enough to kick Joonwoo in the face. The Alpha blindly reached for him and grabbed Minho by a leg.

Joonwoo pulled, making him lose his already precarious hold on the bars. The Omega crashed on the floor with a groan, when he wasn't fast enough to move out of the way Joonwoo stepped on Minho's leg, hard.

Minho was screaming again as the bones cracked and broke under the pressure.

"All talk, nothing else. You can play pretend all you want, at the end of the day you're still a pathetic and weak _Omega_."

Joonwoo said spitting the blood oozing from his broken nose to his split lips.

Minho sobbed in pain as he tried to get away by crawling on his good arm, but Joonwoo stopped his escape pulling him up by his hair.

"Told you, pathetic."

Minho spat in Joonwoo's eyes and clawled at his face to break free from his hold.

The Alpha cried in pain and let go of Minho, using his hand to cover protectingly his wounded eye. He didn't see it coming when Minho, back on the floor, used his good leg to trip him.

Joonwoo fell on the ground and Minho screamed as he pushed himself on the Alpha, despite his broken bones. He held Joonwoo's head between his tights in a vice and squeezed.

The Alpha was trashing around trying to get free as his whole face swollen and changed color. Minho didn't falter even if it hurt.

Only when Joonwoo stopped moving falling limply in his hold, he too collapsed on the floor losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joonwoo, just like Hyeon and Yungho (in the last chapter) and Mr. Chung are all original characters. If their names match real people ones, it is purely unintentional.


	5. Five

Jisung had seen Minho fight against other Alphas before and always felt like he was going to combust on the spot, because of how worried he was. He could control himself back then, Minho was never scared and barely got hurt.

It hadn't been the case with Joonwoo. Minho had been on edge since the start, his distress alimenting Jisung's one. And when the Omega got hurt something in Jisung broke.

He didn't remember anything, beside the fact that he had been screaming for Minho the entire time, trying to get inside the Cage by bending the bars. And he had been close to manage that. That's what Changbin had said to him anyway.

It had taken four of the bigger Alphas there and Changbin himself to hold him back. Mr. Chung's men had to inject him with a tranquilizer of some sort. A dose fit for a bear.

He had lost control and gone _berserk_. Red eyes and everything. The proof that when he said Minho was his destined mate, he was telling the truth.

Minho was screaming inside the infirmary. The doctor working at the mansion was breaking his bones as they healed to get them to do it properly.  
Jisung closed his eyes tightly, pulling at his hair for the umpteenth time since he had been allowed to wait outside. The only way to keep himself from barging inside the room.

"It was the truth then. You _are_ Minho's mate."

Jisung looked up to see whom the gentle voice he didn't recognize belonged to.

"Jeongin?"

"You know about me?"

"Not really, no. Just your name."

The young boy hummed and visibly flinched, when another muffled scream came from behind the door. 

"Can I?"

Jeongin didn't wait for a response and just sat down on the empty seat next to the Alpha. Jisung looked in the direction the younger came from and found the hallway empty.

"Are you allowed to be here on your own?"

"Mr. Chung will come too in a bit to check up on Minho. He is his favorite after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone at the mansion has different reasons to be here. Minho repaid his parents debts by fighting in the pit. He chose so to. He's different, that's what Mr. Chung likes about him. Usually Omegas work at his club, not in the Cage."

Jisung hummed in understanding.

"As strippers? Prostitutes?"

" _Entertainers_.”

Jisung could only imagine how difficult the life inside that kind of club was for an Omega. It was the safest choice though, fighting in the Cage came with a price. Minho told him.

Jeongin seemed to know a lot about Minho and to be friendly enough to answer his questions. So, he decided to ask.

"What about that science program he told me about?"

"It's still in the experimental stage, but the program exists and he did undergo it."

"And he was the only one who succeeded?"

"You're the police officer, _you_ tell me. Does it look like he did?"

The Alpha didn't think much about the implication behind Jeongin's words. His blood run cold, because Jeongin _knew_.

How? Lucky guess? Was he testing him on behalf of Mr. Chung? Did _he_ suspect anything? If his cover was compromised, then the whole operation was too.

As if sensing Jisung's inner panicking, Jeongin reassured him quickly.

"Minho told me. Secret is safe, don't worry."

Jisung released the breath he didn't know he had been holding in the first place.

"You... you guys are close?"

Jeongin gave the blonde a little smile, looking both guilty and sad as he started to speak.

"I was supposed to work at the club, but from my first day here, Minho took me under his wing. He has been like a big brother to me ever since. He paid off his debt years ago, he could be _free_ , but he doesn’t realize it yet. Mr. Chung is using me to keep Minho here.”

Jisung nodded slowly, that explained a lot. It also complicated things further, if he wanted to get Minho out, he also needed to include Jeongin in his plans.

"What are his intentions towards Minho? Does he..."

"I don't think he'll ever force himself on him. He wants Minho to want him back."

"It doesn't seem like that's going to happen soon."

"Not really no. He'll take what he can get though. Especially now that you are in the picture."

"Me?"

"Minho is right, you _are_ dense." 

Jeongin giggled, his eyes disappearing into cute crescent moons as he smiled widely. And Jisung felt his affection for the younger grow by the second, he understood why Minho felt the need to protect him. He felt it too.

He wanted to question Jeongin more, but the doctor exiting the room interrupted them.

"Seungmin."

Jeongin greeted the dark haired Beta with round rimmed glasses.

"Jeongin! And... ?"

"Han."

Seungmin nodded in greeting and explained to the two that Minho was healing properly, he just needed to rest. 

Now that they were allowed to see him, Jeongin let Jisung go inside first despite the Alpha's protests.

He found Minho laying down on a medical bed. His chocolate brown hair was damp with sweat and the longer strands were falling messily in his tired looking eyes.

"Hey..."

Jisung didn't know what to say, he felt the need to touch him to make sure he was really okay, but he didn't know if he was allowed to.

"I told you I decked Alphas three times your size."

Minho smiled weakly. Jisung felt as if he had failed as an Alpha looking at him so hurt.

His split lips were still a little red and puffy but mostly healed and he had a scrape under the eye glistening with fresh blood.

"You told me, yeah."

"I'm not dying, Jisung. I'm fine."

The Alpha felt his heart flutter in his chest, Minho had never called him by his name before.

Jisung's eyes were drawn to a bottle of pills Minho held in a tight fist. Jeongin's words from the hallway came back to mind and he connected the dots. He didn't need to read the label on the plastic container to know it must be of suppressants.

"You haven't been honest with me."

"I did what I had to do."

Minho shakily sighed. The Omega had been protecting him from day one putting himself at risk. But Jisung was an Alpha, he could take care of himself and Minho too, he needed the Omega to let him be one.

Minho quickly slipped the bottle of pills inside the sleeve of his sweatshirt just as a knocking was heard from the door.

An Alpha opened the door and let Mr. Chung walk inside the room. Even though Jeongin had warned him that he was coming, Jisung was still surprised to see him so close in person.

Under all the cologne the man was wearing he could detect the faint scent of an Alpha. Said Alpha looked with cold indifference in Minho's direction first and then straight at Jisung.

"Can we have a word?"

Mr. Chung didn't wait for a response and just walked out of the room, xpecting Jisung to follow.

Minho looked troubled at the door the Alpha had disappeared through. Jisung risked it and took Minho's hand in his, leaving a soft little kiss on top of his scraped knuckles to reassure him and then followed Mr. Chung outside.

Jeongin replaced Jisung inside the room and once the door closed, they were left alone in the hallway. A couple of Mr. Chung's men were at the different ends of it. Close to intervene if necessary, not enough to listen to them talking.

"Mr. Chun-"

"Han, you've brought me more trouble than you're worth."

Mr. Chung was a hard man to read. Even more than Minho. The Alpha's face was impassive and the tone of his voice calm and flat. Was he angry at him? He couldn't tell.

"I'm a couple of days away from a big event and I lost two of my best champions in a day. Pray that they'll both recover soon or you're going to pay the consequences. I know about you two-"

The man gestured lazily between Jisung and the closed door, Minho.

"-even walls have ears in this place."

That was the same thing Minho told him the first day they met. For a moment he was afraid that, maybe, Mr. Chung knew about him being undercover too. If he did, he didn't say or show it.

"I needed Joonwoo to escort me today. You'll substitute him. So I can keep an eye on you. C'mon."

He nodded for Jisung to follow as he led the way outside the mansion, where a sleek black car was waiting. During the drive, he wanted to look outside the windows to get a glimpse of where the mansion was situated, but he didn't want to risk it, not when Mr. Chung was staring at him almost unblinkingly the whole time.

"Once inside, you stay put. No wandering around. You talk only if I say so. And you don't touch anything. Clear?"

"Crystal, Sir."


	6. Six

The air inside the club was tick with cigars smoke and the smell of alcohol. Jisung followed Mr. Chung closely as the man made his way through the tables dispersed around the room.

"Mr. Chung, it's a pleasure to have you here."

One of the Betas wearing a red suit uniform bowed in greeting. Mr. Chung nodded and asked for his usual to be delivered to his room.

They walked past the empty stage in the middle of the room, it was still too early for someone to be performing on it, to a very elegant set of stairs.

The hallway on the first floor was big and spacious with rows of double doors on either side of it.

Mr. Chung stopped in front of one of them and the employee, who had been following, opened it for the two Alphas to enter. The space that welcomed them looked like a fancy living room with a blood red couch in a corner.

"You stay right here."

Mr. Chung said as the Beta opened another set of doors leading to an adjent room. Jisung got only a glimpse of what was inside before he was shut out: more people sitting around a velvet green table with cards and chips on it.

The blonde alpha sighed pulling at the mess that was his hair in frustration. He walked aimlessly around the room before he tried to eavesdrop by straining his ears against the door, but not a sound could be heard.

"Damn it!"

"And who are you?"

A voice spoke and it was far too close than he expected. Jisung tripped over his own feet and almost crashed on the dresser nearby.

The Alpha grabbed at his chest where he was about to have a heart attack, for sure. The voice that spook him belonged to an Omega. 

Annoyingly tall, shoulder length blond hair and plump lips stretched into a smug smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Jisung said defensively, still trying to compose himself after almost dying. The Omega chuckled and sat down on the couch elegantly.

"You clearly aren't Joonwoo."

"You know _that_ asshole?"

"Let's just say that he likes to annoy me."

The blonde rolled his eyes and played distractedly with a little braid he had in his hair.

"Why isn't he here?"

"He got hurt during a fight in the pit."

"With you?"

"I wish. Minho did. You know, h-"

"I know Minho. We were brought here around the same time. Mr. Chung saved us from the streets and then he volunteered to try out for that experimental program they do on Omegas, which is never going to work by the way."

"I don't get it though. How does he keep it up? How no one has discovered that he's n-"

"The doctor covers for him."

The Omega said dismissively and Jisung frowned at that.

"Seungmin?"

"Yeah, he's a police officer _too_.”

Jisung didn't expect that. He couldn't understand if the Omega was being serious or was just toying with him.

"Too?"

"Yeah. Aren't you one? Usually I'm never wrong about these things."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the posture."

"... _posture_?"

"Look, I just told you that I don't know. I'm right though, ain't I? I'm telling you, I have a gift."

Jisung shook his head in disbelief.

"You said he's a police officer. So, you know which precinct he's from then?"

"I met him once, months ago. He was transferred from Mr. Chung's drug lab because he needed a doctor at the mansion. I don't know anything else."

"Are you sure we can talk freely? Even walls have ears around here."

"Ha! That's what everyone keeps saying. They must be talking about me then. I'm the eyes and ears in this place after all."

The Omega chuckled and distractedly pointed in the direction of the cameras in the room, while stretching his arms.

"There are no microphones. This is where Mr. Chung meets his clients. Cameras are good enough security."

Jisung nodded slowly and gesticulated vaguely towards the door at his back. 

"Do you know who's meeting right now?"

"Maybe. Look, I know what you're here to do. And I want in. _All in_."

"I really don't know what you are talking about."

"I'll give you informations. In exchange, you're going to get me out of here."

"That can be arranged... are they valuable though?"

The Omega rolled his eyes, when he realized that Jisung was seriously waiting for an answer he shrugged.

"You'll judge."

"Alright, I'm Han by the way."

"Hyunjin."

Talking with Hyunjin made him feel nervous. The Omega was very attractive, Jisung wasn't blind.  
He had nothing on Minho though, if you asked him.  
But it was in the way he stared, like he was studying your every single move, it made him look intimidating.

"Does Joonwoo really like to annoy you?"

Hyunjin laughed loudly, but didn't answer. And Jisung was sure it was the other way around, the Omega seemed to be a handful.

"So, you know who Mr. Chung is meeting right now?"

"The chief medical officer in Seoul and a couple of potential investors. He wants to expand and get profits in the United States."

"Drugs?"

"Yeah. He's selling them under your nose as _legal_ medical products in every pharmacy in the city."

No wonder the police still hadn't found the evidence to frame Mr. Chung. They had been looking in the wrong place.

"Who has access to the cameras?"

"The security staff of the club. There aren't cameras inside that room though."

Hyunjin said distractingly picking at invisible dirt under his nails.

The Alpha sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch looking at the floor. Hyunjin was eyeing him from where he was perched on the arm rest.

"Every guest of Mr. Chung needs to sign a disclaimer paper of some sort. It's a module to keep track of who enters the club and to tutelate himself, you know."

That meant there were proofs of the meeting and Jisung could find out the identity of the investors.

"Where does he keep them?"

"In a safe at the mansion."

Jisung wasn't allowed to wonder around the building as he pleased, but there was someone who certainly could.

"If you're thinking of using Jeongin, stop it right now. If he gets hurt, Minho will never forgive you. Me too, I love the kid."

"Alright, alright. We'll do it another way then."


	7. Seven

Jisung got escorted in a black van to the location of the match with two of the four champions, Changbin and Joonwoo.

The muscled Alpha looked fine. He had had it easier than Minho and Alphas healed faster anyway.

Four red long lines signed his face where Minho had clawed at him in the pit. The wounds there were still healing, but run deep. They were going to leave a scar for sure.

"Where is Minho?"

"Missing him? He's riding in Mr. Chung's car."

Changbin answered from his right and Jisung nodded. He wondered if the Omega had healed completely, he didn't get to see him anymore after his trip to the club a couple of days prior.

The event was taking place where Jisung had fought for months in order to get Mr. Chung to buy him.  
It was only fair that it was going to end where it had started.

It didn't matter if he didn't have access to Mr. Chung's safe, Jisung was going to make him talk once he had arrested him. And then he was going to rot in jail like the criminal he was. As he deserved.

Once inside, Jisung had to squint his eyes to adjust them to the brightness of the neon lights on the ceiling. The bleachers all around the pit were crammed with loud and cheering people.

The match had already started, a couple of Alphas were fighting inside the Cage in the center of the room.

"C'mon, Ham."

By then, Jisung didn't feel like correcting Changbin anymore. But he was thankful for the other Alpha as he took the blonde by the arm and pulled him along, so he didn't end up lost in the crowd.

Jisung didn't have to worry about where he was going anymore and could look around the place freely.

He spotted a few familiar faces, Felix's too. The silver haired Beta was sitting on the bleachers opposite from him to the other side of the Cage.

Felix nodded in acknowledgment and he did too. The Beta looked troubled up to the balcony overlooking the pit, where all the important people were sitting. Mr. Chung's seat was still empty.

"Mr. Chung?"

"He never misses a match, he'll come. Besides, Minho is scheduled next... why? You missing him too?"

"Who's missing who?"

Jisung felt at peace all at once after hearing Minho's voice. The Omega looked good, it was impossible for Minho not to, but he was there and was _okay_.

He wanted to say so many things to Minho. That he had missed him like crazy and that he was glad the Omega had recovered. And maybe kiss him on the lips too.

He didn't get to say or do any of it, because Minho was already walking past them and inside the Cage where a new opponent was waiting.

Jisung looked in Felix's direction and followed the Beta's line of sight to where Mr. Chung was now sitting. Jeongin right by his side.

Felix stood up and circled the Cage to get as close to the staircase leading to the second floor as possible. 

"Han? Where are you going? You're up next!"

Jisung ignored Changbin and stood up mirroring Felix's movements. He looked briefly inside the Cage to check up on his Omega. Minho was wrestling his opponent on the ground and he was close to have him pinned there.

Someone bumped into him mumbling an apology and making their hands touch. Jisung felt the familiar weight of his gun pressing on his fingers and he quickly grabbed the weapon. He hid it under his shirt, before someone could notice. Everyone was in position, they were ready.

Then it all turned to chaos.

Before any of the agents mixing with the crowd could make a move, someone had already started to shout.

"The cops are here!"

"Well, shit."

Everyone was screaming and making a run all together for the doors. Jisung had to elbow and push people out of his way in order to get to the staircase, by the time he reached it, it was already too late.

A couple of agents of his squad was manhandling and handcuffing some of the people that had been there, none of them was Mr. Chung.

Jisung run to where the man had been sitting, but found the seats empty. The Alpha cursed under his breath when he spotted Jeongin. The boy was unconscious on the ground with blood smeared on his forehead.

He felt sick as he kneeled beside the younger and checked with a couple of shaking fingers Jeongin's neck for a pulse and once he found it, he could breathe again.

Running footsteps were getting close to his position and he quickly took out his gun and pointed it towards whoever was coming.

"It's me."

Felix was there with his hands raised up and Jisung sighed in relief putting the gun down.

"Mr. Chung?"

"He left. I run after him but he had a car waiting for him outside. He had it planned for sure, he knew we were coming."

Jisung looked at Jeongin laying on the ground and exhaled shakily. It had all been for nothing.


	8. Eight

After the huge fiasco at the match, Mr. Chung disappeared from the scene and nobody heard of him again.

"We don't have any proof about the drug dealings you told us about, Jisung."

Chan, the ever patient chief of the police, was saying for the umpteenth time that morning. 

"I know, you told me already. But we are bound to find something if we get a search warrant."

"And what? Search every single pharmacy in Seoul for proofs that could _not_ be there? I know that you feel bad because the infiltration was a flop... but I think it would be more of help, if someone _closer_ to Mr. Chung could give us informations."

Chan suggested tentatively and Jisung laughed bitterly.

"I tried. I can't force Minho to talk, he doesn't want to."

As if on clue someone knocked on the door and once it opened, Felix was there holding a stack of papers.

"Sung, you have visitors."

Minho and Jeongin followed the Beta inside Chan's office. And Jisung couldn't help the impossible wide smile appearing on his face at the sight of his Omega.

"To what do I owe the pleasur- Oh, right! The interview!"

The Alpha face palmed himself and Minho rolled his eyes, because of course Jisung had forgotten.

"I told you that I don't want to leave Jeongin at the apartment alone."

"Of course. Jeongin, you can stay here at the station with us. There's a television room if you want to wat-"

"Is that _Joonwoo_?!"

Jeongin seemed to be more interested in the pixelated black and white pictures of security cameras Felix had in hand.

"Oh... yeah. We think so, he's still in Seoul. We don't know who the man he's meeting here is."

"Minho probably does! He knows everyone who has been working for Mr. Chung! Don't you, Minho?"

Jisung looked worriedly at Minho. The Omega looked like he was one step away from punching someone in the face.

"We already talked about it, Jeongin. We won't help them and that's final."

Minho said through gritted teeth.

"Jeongin... it's okay, you know that it doesn't mat-"

Jisung tried to reason with the younger, but Jeongin wasn't listening.

"No, it's _not_ okay and you know it! Why can't we do the right thing for once?! What are you so afraid of?! You know what? You're just a _coward_!"

Jeongin was fuming and it looked just like every other time the two had discussed about the it. Jisung stood up ready to stop them if they got handsy, to his surprise Minho had went back to his collected self. He seemed to be completely unfazed by Jeongin's outburst.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

The air in the room was heavy, Chan and Felix didn't know what to do. And Jisung decided it was about time he stepped in, but before he could say anything, Minho had already preceded him.

"You don't think it's fair, I understand. But you should know better than me that I have good reasons not to get us involved, and you'll listen to me whether you like it or not."

Jeongin was looking at the ground like a child that had been scolded by their mum. He was shaking his head and fidgeting as if he wanted nothing more than to retort, but knew he shouldn't.

"I'm coming back in an hour."

And with that Minho nodded in goodbye to everyone and walked out of the room. Jisung almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to follow.

"You sure you don't want me to come along? I can drive y-"

"No. I want to do it alone. If I'll get the job I won't feel like I'm being a burden to you anymore."

Jisung was about to object and repeat what he had been saying for the past week, that the Omega and Jeongin could never be a burden to him just because they were staying at his apartment or because he was driving them around. But Minho wasn't done talking.

"Please, keep Jeongin out of the investigation. He doesn't know what he's up against. You all don't."

"He just wants to help..."

"That's going to get him killed! He thinks he knows a lot, but he doesn't! He doesn't know what-"

Minho was hyperventilating. Jeongin was right, Minho was scared, and Jisung could only imagine what of.

"Hey, hey, hey. There's no need to be afraid now, you're both out. You're both safe, and I'll always make sure of that."

It didn't took long for Minho to calm down and once he did, the Omega kissed Jisung on the cheek.

"Thank you."

He murmured before he was off to his job interview.

Jisung looked longingly at his retreating figure, his fingers touching lightly the place where Minho's lips had been. The lovesick smile disappeared from his face as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by a sad one as he felt guilty feelings eating him from the inside out.  
If only Minho knew, he'd have his head on a spike. Jisung sighed and walked back inside Chan's office.

Jeongin was already talking a mile a minute about new deals and names of people Mr. Chung had met or mentioned, that he had remembered. Felix quickly scribbling it all down on a notepad.

"Jeongin... you know Minho just wants to protect you, right?"

"I know, and I want him to be safe too. That's why I'll keep helping you guys catch him. I wasn't able to hold him back at the pit..."

The night of the match, Jeongin had tried to physically keep Mr. Chung from leaving. The Alpha could've easily used his gun to shoot him instead of hitting Jeongin with the back of it. Jisung thought Mr. Chung hadn't because of Minho.

"But I can still do something, this way. I'm doing the right thing. I _know_ I am."

That was how they spent the rest of the morning, inside Chan's office doing a lot of background researches on the people Jeongin remembered being affiliated to Mr. Chung.

"Maybe you should try and call the Cafe? Maybe they put him to test already?"

Felix suggested as he looked at Jisung cussing at Minho's voice mail again and again. The Alpha decided it couldn't hurt to try.

"Hello? I'm calling because my... my _boyfriend_ had an interview scheduled in your shop earlier this morning. I wanted to know if he's still there, he's not answering his phone."

Jisung was anxiously pacing in front of the window.

"Minho. Yeah, that's him. Wait, what? And he left? With whom?"

Jisung clenched the phone in his hand tightly and exhaled shakily.

"Ho-how long ago? I'm a police officer, I'll have to check your security cameras!"

Jisung was close to rip his hair off his own scalp, as Chan was reviewing for the third time the footage the Cafe had provided. On the screen of the computer there was the paused imagine of a tall muscled man leading Minho out of the shop.  
Even under the black snapback he was wearing the scarring lines on his left eye were still clear to see.


	9. Nine

Minho had been missing for days and Jisung didn't know how to function anymore.

"...sung? Jisung?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

The Alpha had been lost in his own mind for quite a while and it took Felix to physically shake him for Jisung to come back to his senses. The Beta smiled tentatively and handed him a warm cup of coffee. 

Jisung seemed to have forgotten how handles worked too, because he spilled half of the cup on his desk.

"Fuck! Lix, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry, I'll clean up. You go ahead, Chan wants to see you."

Jisung nodded and downed what was left of his coffee, before heading to Chan's office.

"You wanted to see me? Any news?"

Chan nodded to the chair in front of his desk for Jisung to take a seat. He looked at the blonde with his kind dark eyes and Jisung felt like he was going to cry right then and there.

"How are you?"

"Great, can't you tell?"

"We aren't making any progress with the investigation. The names Jeongin is giving us are either aliases or people who simply don't want to speak to the police."

"Minho?"

"Still missing... I'm sure he's okay."

"How can you be so sure?! He could be dead in a dumpster bin, for all we know!"

"Jisung, I think you should go home. Shower, eat something, _rest_. You need it."

"Chan, I can't. You know that I can't go home an-"

"This was me being your friend, but I can easily make it an order. I'm still your boss after all."

Jisung nodded making his displeasure obvious and stood up abruptly, marching aggressively to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

The blonde Alpha stopped with his hand on the handle and cursed under his breath. He took off the police badge from his belt and put it down on Chan's desk. 

Jisung had already turned around to leave, but Chan wasn't having it. The Alpha cleared his throat loudly. And Jisung didn't have any other choice but to leave his gun too.

"This is for your own good."

And in his heart Jisung knew that it was the truth. It didn't stop him from childishly slamming the door of the office before he left though.

He followed Chan's orders. He went home, showered, ate something and tried to take a nap. Key word _tried_.

It didn't matter how many times he changed position to get himself more comfortable on the couch, he still felt restless. He decided that if he was going to pace around the apartment like an animal in a cage, he might as well go outside for a walk.

As soon as he was out of his apartment, breathing in the cool autumn air, he felt better already. But the more he walked and the more he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching his every move. 

The Alpha stopped in the middle of the street to check his back. He didn't know what he had expected to see, but it certainly wasn't _that_.

Jisung blinked twice to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. The dark silhouette that had been following him disappeared in the nearest alley. With his heart in his throat, the Alpha followed.

"Oh, thank fuck!"

He sighed in relief and felt like he could start laughing hysterically at any moment.

"Oh my God, you _are_ okay!"

Minho took a step back when the Alpha tried to get closer to him.

"They'll smell you on me. Stay where you are."

"Why? Aren't you coming back?"

"You know that I can't."

Jisung groaned and pulled at his hair in frustration. Minho was going to get him bald.

"Minho, I'm your Alpha, your destined mate. We are a team. Let me help you, come back with me."

The Omega shook his head, a sad and little smile on his face.

"Backdoor, 4419, district nine. Remember that. Jisung, I'm sorry."

Minho's voice cracked as if he was going to cry and Jisung felt his fingers hitching to reach out and touch, to comfort his Omega.

"No, I _am_ the one who's sorry. It's my fault, all of it. If I hadn't gone behind your back and let Jeongin help w-"

"I'm not talking about the investigation."

Jisung frowned and jumped in fright when his phone started to ring in his pants pockets. He rushed to get it out and once he did and looked up, Minho wasn't there anymore.

"Han. What's the matter? What?! Ho-how? Felix, I don't care about the documents! Did anyone get hurt?"

Jisung sighed in relief as he started to walk back the way he came from.

"All right, all right. Thank God! W-wait! What about Jeongin? Wasn't he there with Chan?"

The cameras that weren't damaged in the explosion showed Joonwoo and other men as they raided the police station.

" _How_ no one was here?"

"There were at least ten emergency calls today and I had to send people to check. Me and Jeongin were the only one left here. Then Minho call-"

" _Minho_?!”

"Yeah, he called. He said that he wanted to meet up and gave us directions to an old barn in the outskirts. He wasn't there of course. That's how we weren't here too when it happened."

Felix popped his head through the huge opening in the wall, that hadn't been there before the incident.

"I'm sure he did it on purpose. We checked the phone tabloids, the emergency calls were all from the same device. Minho's phone."

"Did you track it?"

Jisung asked from the other side of the room, where he was collecting what was left of the proofs and papers from different cases.

"He must have turned it off or removed the battery all together after he used it, so we couldn't... Jisung, he is helping us."

"No, he's putting himself at risk! And it's all my fault."

The Alpha spat as he threw the burnt documents inside a plastic bag hastily.

"No, it's _mine_. I wanted to help you and didn't listen to him. Minho was right, I don't know what I'm up against. If it weren't for him we'd probably be dead already, because of me."

Jeongin talked for the first time since Chan brought him back at the station to help cleaning up.

"It's no one's fault. We'll put an end to this, once and for all. And we'll bring Minho back an-"

"Back... wait a minute, Minho said..."

Jisung cursed under his breath as he looked for a piece of paper that wasn't completely burnt. Once he realized there wasn't one left he just ended up writing on the desk with a marking pen before he forgot again.

"What is that?"

"Jisung vandalizing my desk... the half that is still here anyway."

Chan huffed but too peeked over Jisung's shoulder to see what the blonde was writing down.

"It's the address-" 

Jeongin had already looked it up and showed the phone screen to the three police officers. 

"-of a strip club."

Jisung stared intently at the picture of the place and then facepalmed himself.

"Of course! _Hyunjin_!"

"Who is Hyunjin?"

Both Chan and Felix asked at the same time.

"An Omega who works there, he was the one who gave me the informations about the drug dealings... I have to see him!"

The blonde Alpha was already rushing to the door.

"Jisung! Wait! Think about it! You can't just go and see him like that!"

Felix followed hurriedly after the Alpha and stopped him from leaving the room by blocking the doorway with his full body.

"Mr. Chung knows that you're a police officer, his men are going to shoot you on the spot if you barge inside his club like that."

Chan reasoned and Jisung knew the older had a point.

"I know who could help us!"

It ended up that Changbin had escaped during the commotion at the fighting pit too, but unlike Joonwoo he hadn't run back to his boss. He was living freely on the streets, _too_ freely if you asked Jisung.

"Aren't you going to pay for that?"

Changbin laughed under the hood of his sweater and put the bag of chips he was going to steal back on the shelf of the supermarket.

"Ham! Long time no see, how are things going?"

Changbin turned around and his friendly smile dropped from his face, once he spotted the shiny police badge on Jisung's belt.

"So, you really were one? Who would've thought? C'mon, are you going to arrest me because of a bag of chips?

"No, but I should, who even eats that kind of chips anymore? Look, we need to talk, follow me. And bring that bag with you, I'll pay for it."

At the station Changbin was munching loudly on his snack as Jisung explained his plan to everyone in the room. 

"Are you insane?! I'm not doing _any_ of that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Jisung is whipped, Minho is saving everyone as usual, I love Changbin.
> 
> I needed an address for the club and I'm not a very imaginative person soooo... song titles it will be! Sue me.
> 
> Fun fact: an actual Backdoor club exists in Sweden and it's a gay night club! (Coincidence? Idk, but thanks Google for the info)


	10. Ten

"If I end up slaughtered in a ditch, I'm coming back to life just so I can be the one killing _you_!"

Changbing hissed through gritted teeth in the microphone hidden under the collar of his shirt.

"Oh c'mon! You're such a drama queen, just be your usual self and everything will be fine!"

Jisung answered back from the small headset hidden in the Alpha's ear.

"Says the one who's safe and sound at home. You owe me big time!"

The bouncers at the entrance didn't seem to recognize him and let Changbin walk inside, he ordered a drink at the bar just to play the part of the rich man who had all the time in the world and because Jisung was paying. He owed him after all.

One of the staff Betas led him to a private room, where he was scheduled to have a private show with one of the entertainers there, Hyunjin.

Changbin was walking around the room aimlessly, sipping his strawberry daiquiri slowly. If that was going to be his last drink he was going to enjoy it as long as he could, thank you very much.

"So _you_ are my misterious appointment."

Changbin inhaled the drink instead of swallowing it and started coughing loudly, patting at his chest messily to get himself to breath properly again.

"Told you, it was going to be worth it."

Jisung snickered in his ear.

"Shut up!"

Hyunjin raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and looked at Changbin as if he had grown two heads.

"I wasn't talking to _you_!"

"Okay... Changbin, right?"

Changbin nodded, downing the rest of his drink to avoid embarrassing himself any further in front of the prettiest Omega he had ever seen. Sorry Minho, but you lost your chance long ago, Changbin thought.

"Do you want a pole dance? A lap dance?"

Hyunjin asked as he walked enticingly towards Changbin.

"I-I don't think that-"

The Omega seemed amused by the stuttering Alpha and just pushed him to sit down on the velvet red couch in the center of the room. 

"Maybe a strip tease?"

Changbin was laughing nervously by then, but stopped all together when the blonde Omega straddled him.

"-or perhaps you are here for something else?"

The Alpha made a sound as if someone was strangling him, so much for keeping his cool in front of the Omega.

"You're _not_ a police officer. I can tell and I'm never wrong. So, you're working for one maybe? They're the one you are talking with through your earpiece?"

Hyunjin asked as he pointedly played with Changbin's earlobes.

"I'm right, ain't I?"

The Omega smiled smugly as if already knowing he was right and didn't expect Changbin to answer.

"Who is it?"

"Han Jisung."

Changbin mumbled as he stayed frozen on the couch. Hyunjin took Changbin's hands in his gently and put them on his waist.

"Oh! Long time no see, _Han_. Took you long enough to remember about me."

Hyunjin spat a little bitterly and hastily brought Changbin's arms back around him, when the Alpha was slowly trying to move them away.

"Not the time for chivalry, Alpha. There are cameras around."

Jisung sighed heavily in Changbin's ear.

"Tell Hyunjin that nothing went as planned, but I remember our agreement."

The Alpha, albeit reluctantly, delivered the message to the blonde Omega, now playing with Changbin's hair.

"I'm not easily fooled, I know for sure that you would have forgotten all about me, if it weren't for Minho."

"You heard from Minho?!"

Changbin hissed loudly because of how loud Jisung had spoken, he was pretty sure Hyunjin had heard him too and without the need of an earpiece.

"I _saw_ him. He stopped by a couple times to leave me documents for you."

"Jisung asks what kind of documents they are."

"A marriage proposal, what do you think?"

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and took the silence from Changbin as the answer.

"You don't remember what I told you the first time we met? Mr. Chung keeps _everything_ documented in the safe in his mansion. Minho is bringing them to me, so I can give them to you!"

"Jisung wants you to give them to me."

"Ah! I learn from my mistakes, I'm giving you half of them, you'll have the rest once you keep your word. Get me out of here first."

"Deal."

Hyunjin looked satisfied that he got what he wanted.

"Ask him when Mr. Chung is coming to the club next for his meetings."

"He's meeting his clients at the mansion, the club is not safe anymore. And he already found the American investor for his plan of expansion, they still need to confirm the deal."

"When?"

Changbin asked right away, without waiting for Jisung to tell him.

"This Saturday, my source told me that Mr. Chung has only been meeting with a second. He is going to meet the investor for the first time to complete the affair."

"Who is your source?"

Changbin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I already told Jisung that Joonwoo likes to come and bother me."

"I don't think Joonwoo is reliable."

Changbin didn't look too convinced, but Jisung wasn't listening, too preoccupied with writing all the informations Hyunjin had given them on a piece of paper.

"Ask Hyunjin if he knows where the mansion is."

The Omega laughed loudly and shook his head in disbelief.

"You guys are unbelievable, how do you _not_ know? What better way to hide from the police than do it where cops will never come to check? C'mon it's so obvious!"

Jisung rubbed at his face, his tired eyes landing on the picture of his graduation day on his desk. All the police recruits reunited in front of...

"The old police station!"

"He got it."

Changbin nodded and Hyunjin smiled slyly.

"Minho was right then. He _is_ smart, just slow. You on the other hand... we should definitely know each other better when all this story is over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> We are back! And we’re almost at the end... the next couple of chapters are going to jump from one point of view to the other, I hope they won’t be too chaotic, but please bear with me.


	11. Eleven

Chan straightened his shirt and adjusted his newly dyed black hair in the review mirror.

"I'm good to go."

Felix shook his head resolutely and took matters into his own hands.

"How are you going to pass as a rich American investor without a cravat knotted properly?"

Chan chuckled surrendering gladly to Felix administrations.

"What would I do without you?"

Felix patted the perfectly knotted cravat in place and looked up into Chan's eyes. The Beta didn't know who was the one who started to lean in first, but he found his lips to be millimeters from Chan's. All he had to do was tilt his head slightly to the right and they would've been kiss-

"I hate to interrupt, but I think you are going to be late."

Changbin mumbled from the back passenger seat downing the crumbs at the bottom of his bag of chips. Jeongin, who was sitting beside the Alpha, looked at the two police officers apprensively.

"Be careful."

Felix said in the end and Chan smiled warmly at his second in command, squeezing his hand reassuringly, as he exited the car.

Two officers dressed in black suits were waiting for him. The trio walked to the entrance of the mansion, where Mr. Chung's men were waiting.

"The boss is waiting for you, Mr. Choi. This way."

The Alphas led Chan through different hallways to Mr. Chung's office.

The man was looking out the huge window behind his desk, hands in the pockets of his fine pants. Minho was sitting on the couch, in the corner of the room, and staring blankly at the carpeted floor.

"It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you in person, _Mr. Choi_. Whiskey?"

Mr. Chung didn't wait for a response and poured Chan a glass too, handing it to him.

"Cheers."

Mr. Chung made their glasses clink and took a generous sip from his own, Chan did the same, drinking a bit less. The Alpha eyed warily the folder Mr. Chung slid towards him on the polished wood of the desk.

"Go ahead."

The man nodded encouragingly at it. Chan looked at the smug expression on the man's face and tentatively opened the file. He felt his blood run cold.

"Bang Christopher Chan. The youngest rookie to ever become chief of a whole precinct, remarkable. But there is more."

Mr. Chung pointed with the half empty glass in his hand to the papers in the other's hands. Chan gulped and peeked under the first file, that the Alpha had resumed to him, and found one about Felix. He didn't want to see how many there were after those two and he closed the folder shaking his head.

"I don-"

"I think you _do_. I have one for every officer working at your station. And all the material you gathered about me. What? You thought I didn't know that the police had infiltrated my fighters?"

Mr. Chung chuckled as he sipped again from his glass and took Chan's silence as his clue to continue. 

"Oh, I knew all about it. About _Han Jisung_ , he is here too tonight, isn't he? Exactly where I wanted him to be. You _all_ are. We'll finally end this once and for all."

"You promised they wouldn't get hurt! That _he_ would be safe! You _promised_!"

Minho stood up, speaking for the first time since Chan had entered the room. The Omega had a look of utter betrayal on his face.

The old police station had been abandoned for years, ditched for a new one that wasn't so far off the city center. The space surrounding it, already immersed in the vegetation, had been used to plant more trees and the building forgotten. Or so everyone thought.

Jeongin was squinting against the window of the car as he tried to make out the silhouettes of the officers hiding around the perimeter.

"Aren't they taking too long?"

The youngest asked, looking worriedly at Felix sitting at the front. The Beta, who was biting his nails in nervousness, used the speaker strapped to his shoulder and spoke through it.

"Sung, how's the weather? Over."

Changbing woke up abruptly from the nap he had been taking when Jisung's voice came back to them. Loud and a little disrupted.

"Sea is calm. We are going in now. Over."

"Alright, be careful Sung. Over and out."

The mansion was deserted inside and Jisung had a weird feeling about it. The blonde Alpha double checked every dark room, clutching tightly the gun in his hand, ready to shoot if necessary. The squad of officers assigned to him following close.

"Ground floor is clear."

A couple of agents said as they came back up from the underground level. Jisung frowned, nothing was making sense. 

The alpha rounded a corner and-

"Shit!"

He hissed-shouted when someone run into him.

"Hey! I'm good, I swear!"

" _Seungmin?!_ "

Jisung lowered his weapon warily, remembering suddenly Hyunjin's words about the Beta being a police officer like him.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Look, I don't have time for this. Are you a police officer or not?"

"I am! I work for the Incheon precinct. You can call my boss and check if you don't believe me."

"I believe you. What's happening? Where is everyone?"

"Mr. Chung concluded his deal with the Americans early this week, he has already made arrangements for all of his properties to be moved to the Stat-"

"He wasn't going to meet the dealer today then?"

"No, he knew about the police, he found out because of _you_!”

Jisung looked at the bloody gash wound on Seungmin's forehead.

"They were going to move me with the fighters, but I stayed behind, I wanted to stop him, but Joonwoo intercepted me! If he leaves for the States we'll never get to arrest him again!"

"Joonwoo? Is he still here?"

"Han, it was Mr. Chung's plan from the start to bring you here. They are going t-"

Seungmin coughed hoarsely as grey and tick smoke started to fill the first floor of the mansion. The once dark rooms were suddenly alight with hungry and red flames.

"They are burning this place down! We need to get Chan out of here!"

Jisung shouted as he run back towards the entrance of the mansion. The others were going to follow but burning debris fell from the ceiling blocking the hallway Jisung had disappeared through.

"Jisung!"

"Don't worry about me! Get out! Take Seungmin with you! I'll find Chan!"


	12. Twelve

"I changed my mind."

Mr. Chung said dismissing Minho's outburst like a parent would with a petulant child. The Alpha gave a curt nod to his men and they quickly immobilized Chan and the two officers with him, without giving them the time to react.

"Lock them in here and then meet us in the garage when you're done. It was an _immense_ pleasure meeting you, such a pity I can't stay longer-"

The man smiled mockingly at the trio as he opened the safe box under the desk to take out the rest of his documents.

"-I'm a very busy man. Things to do, places to be... you know how it is."

"You're not going to get away with this!"

Chan struggled against the hold one of the Alphas had on him to get free, but he had to stop when the man pointed a gun at his head.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

Grey smoke started to fill in the room from underneath the door.

"Looks like Joonwoo is at work and we're running late. Again, _my_ pleasure. C'mon Minho, we have a flight to catch."

Minho didn't make a move to follow, when the Alpha walked towards the door keeping it open for the other too. 

" **Minho.** ”

The Omega was shaking in anger, fingers curled into tight fists, trying hard to win the instinct of following the Alpha's voice. Mr. Chung wasn't even looking at him.

“ _No._ “

"We don't have the time for this. I won't say it a fourth time. **Minho, c'mon.** ”

"I've done everything you ask-"

" _No_ , not everything. I asked you _not_ to interfere when I ordered Joonwoo to destroy the police station, for starters."

"Jeongin was there! He could've died!"

"Death is the deserved end of a traitor. He knew that when he started to help the police."

"He didn't! Because he's just a boy!"

The Alpha sighed and rubbed at his forehead tiredly, as if the conversation was giving him a headache.

"I thought we went past this rebellious phase of yours."

"We had a deal, you promised you weren't going to hurt Jisung and his friends if I left with you."

"I lied."

No one saw it coming, but with only a couple of moves Minho had the Alpha that was immobilizing Chan on his knees. His gun was in the Omega's hands and pointed straight at Mr. Chung's head.

"Minho, you're not going to kill me."

"No, I'm not."

When Minho fired the gun at the foot of the second henchman of Mr. Chung, Chan hit the third one in the face with an elbow, freeing the other two police officers. 

Mr. Chung wrestled the weapon out of Minho's hand and then used the back of it to hit the Omega. He spat blood in the Alpha's face and punched him back hard.

In the meantime, the fire had spread quickly with the smell of gasoline and burning debris fell over them from the ceiling.

"Get out! Use the balcony!"

Chan instructed his men shielding his eyes from the fire with his arm.

"Minho!"

"Chan! Go! I'll be fine, go!"

The Omega was cornered by the flames to the other side of the room. And even if he didn't want to leave Minho, there was no way for Chan to reach him.

"Just, _go_!”

When Jisung arrived upstairs the fire was everywhere. He called for Chan between a cough and another to get smoke out of his lungs. It was becoming impossible to breathe and the heat was umbereable.

He checked the inside of every room, till he didn't reach the one at the end of the hallway.

Minho was there lifting a wooden beam fallen from the roof, that had been trapping Mr. Chung's leg on the floor. The Alpha brought himself to stand on shaking legs, leaning on the wall for support.

The room was completely on fire and the metal of the gun was burning in his hand because of the heat. Chan wasn't there. And Minho had bruises all over his face. But Jisung's mind had zeroed on Mr. Chung. The man he had spent so much time chasing was finally in front of him.

"Don't move!"

He shouted and pointed his gun at the Alpha. The man laughed aloud, looking absolutely mad between the flames.

"Jisung! Get out of here!"

Minho pleaded him desperatedly.

"I was hoping that I'd see you again, Han Jisung."

The blonde Alpha gritted his teeth in annoyance when the man didn't seem to be threatened at all.

"You're under arrest!"

The floor started rumbling and under the fire more debris fell from the ceiling. Jisung collapsed on the ground under their weight. A bullet fired blindly when the gun slipped from his hold.

"Jisung!"

Mr. Chung was still laughing, even when the gunshot hit him in the shoulder.

Minho rushed to Jisung's side, moving rubble and burnt wood out of the way. He tried uselessly to shake the Alpha awake, but Jisung was unconscious in his arms. 

The Omega coughed through dust and smoke, and put Jisung on his back to carry him out. He helped Mr. Chung to stay on his feet, supporting good part of the man's weight by letting him lean on his shoulder.

Minho gritted his teeth and with fatigue pushed himself to cross the hallway, dodging flames and burning furniture. Mr. Chung limping at his side.

When more debris crashed in front of them, in the haste to avoid them Minho tripped and pulled both Alphas with him in his fall.

He was panting for the effort as he carefully rolled Jisung on his back and with shaking hands pulled Mr. Chung up, but the man slid down the wall to a sitting position on the floor.

"C'mon!”

The Omega insisted and tried again but the Alpha went back down.

" _Minho_ , it's okay."

Minho was shaking his head resolutely as he tried again to lift the Alpha by the shoulders. Eyes glassy both because of the fire and of Mr. Chung's implication.

"Yes, it is."

Mr. Chung stopped Minho's hands holding them gently in his own.

"Save your Alpha."

He said going back to clutch at the spot where Jisung had shot him, the fabric of his vest was soaked in blood.

"It's okay."

He reassured again Minho, when the latter still hadn't moved. It seemed to get to him that he couldn't physically drag both Alphas outside the building on fire.

"I'll come back."

He adjusted Jisung's unconscious body on his back and refused to look at Mr. Chung's eyes as he said those words. 

"Minho, I'm sorry. For everything."

Minho felt his eyes prickling with tears and it wasn't all fault of the smoke.

"I'll come back."

He repeated his promise and run down what was left of the stairs, avoiding falling debris and the hungry flames that were eating the mansion up.

Outside, Minho carefully laid Jisung down on the grass and, once he was sure the Alpha was safe, he quickly stood up, ready to keep his promise. 

He didn't even get to take a step towards the building, that it had exploded in flames. There was no way for him to go back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAND WE’VE MADE IT 
> 
> Next chapter is going to explain some other things and make it clearer (hopefully), if you have doubts or questions don’t hesitate and ask me.
> 
> We’re almost at the end woooooah what are your thoughts so far? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, commented, left kudos and bookmarked the story! It means a lot!
> 
> Remember that you can find me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lixsterr) if you want to chat and be friends, I follow back!
> 
> And you can also read more of my works here:
> 
> [Like Fire (ATLA Minsung AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715295/chapters/70404045%E2%80%9C%20rel=) | [Side Effects (DN Minsung AU) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839845/chapters/68158249%E2%80%9C%20rel=)
> 
> Until next time, take care  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	13. Thirteen

When Jisung woke up, he didn't remember all that had happened the previous night. He was clearly in a hospital, Jeongin was sleeping peacefully on a chair bundled up in a blanket and-

"You're awake."

Minho was there too. Sitting right beside him, looking soft in one of Jisung's old sweatshirts.

"You're safe."

"We both are."

Minho smiled tentatively and looked fondly at Jeongin, as the younger mumbled and changed position in his sleep.

"Chan?"

"He's fine. The officers that were with him are fine too."

"Mr. Chung?"

Minho sighed playing distractedly with the bracelets on Jisung's wrist.

"I couldn't... I couldn't bring him out too, I'm sorry."

Jisung shook his head and took Minho's smaller hand in his.

"No. I _am_ sorry. I acted stupid, I wasn't thinkin-"

"You did. You were stupid."

Minho half chuckled and intertwined their fingers together. And Jisung rolled his eyes playfully when the Omega didn't contradict him.

"But it's okay, because I was too. I thought that I had to do things alone, because that's how it had always been..."

"But you have me now."

"Yeah, I do."

The Omega smiled and Jisung fell in love all over again.

He was discharged sooner than he thought, Chan wanted him to rest more before going back to work. But there was so much they had to do and he didn't want to miss anything.

Thanks to the documents Minho had saved for him, they had been able to stop the drug trafficking. Arresting, among the people involved, even the chief medical officer in the city, with the help of the Incheon precinct. 

"Officer Kim."

Chan greeted the Beta in uniform with a deep bow and the latter mirrored him.

"Just Seungmin is fine."

"I'm glad you're okay."

Jisung smiled and offered him his hand. Seungmin shook it firmly.

"You too. I'm here as the representative of my precinct to take stock of the situation."

"Of course."

Chan showed the Beta to his office and nodded to the chair in front of the desk.

"Please have a seat."

"The drug trafficking has been taken care of. We also started proceedings at the court for a suspension of activities at the Backdoor club. It's going to be out of business soon."

Felix listed as he handed the respective reports to Seungmin.

"That's good to hear."

"We couldn't intercept the investor Mr. Chung traded with in the States. And we don't know what happened to his fighters or the drugs he has already transferred oversea. But we contacted the local police there, they said they're going to keep their eyes open."

"It's not under our jurisdiction anymore, that's as good as it can get."

"In Incheon, we went over the intel I got from my undercover mission at the drug lab-"

Before Jisung could belittle himself again for the fiasco that had been his, Felix slapped his arm. 

"You got your mate out of it."

And the blonde Alpha couldn't help but agree with him.

"-where they experimented on Omegas. We seized the building and arrested everyone involved that was still there."

"Mr. Chung didn't worry about transferring anything from there to the States?"

"Not when the program was faulty from the start. Who knows, he could've always known that Minho hadn't actually succeeded. Suppressants can do so much. Heats and scents? Alright, but to go head to head with Alphas? He's an Omega with a very strong will."

Jisung felt his chest swell with pride at the mention of his mate. Minho was indeed different from other Omegas, but he wouldn't change a thing about him for sure.

Minho smiled and handed the cup of fresh made coffee to his last customer. Then he rushed to take off his green apron, leaving it in the locker in the staff room.

"Are you on your break?"

"Yeah, I was about t-"

"Take this. You've been doing great for your first day."

The Beta, who had been working the morning shift with him, smiled as he handed him a plate with a slice of chocolate cake. Minho thanked the woman, visibly taken aback by the kind gesture. She cooed and pinched his cheek, shooing him away from the Cafe counter.

Minho plopped down on the nearest booth with a sigh.

"You came."

"You didn't think I will?"

"I never know with you."

Minho shrugged and offered the blonde Omega his slice of cake. Hyunjin started to happily dig into it.

"You're a barista now?"

"In training. I'm surprised they still wanted me here, I left before I could do my interview."

The two were silent for awhile as Hyunjin finished his dessert, then the blonde cut to the chase.

"So, he's dead?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Both Omegas stared at each other for awhile, till Minho didn't snort and laughed loudly.

"No, you're not."

"Guilty. I hated the guy, but I know he meant a lot to you."

"Without him we wouldn't be here, he saved us from a life of misery."

"He took us off the streets, alright. Food, water and a roof over my head, but I've never been treated any differently and if I didn't know better, I'd say you got it easier just because he was in love with you but-"

"He wasn't _in love_ with me."

Minho rolled his eyes in annoyance, like that wasn't the first time the two discussed about it.

"Right, obsessed then."

"Nah. It's complicated. It had always been hard to understand, that's why it scared me sometimes."

Hyunjin nodded slowly as he played with the crumbs left in his plate.

"I don't understand though. Why didn't he leave you at the club if the problem wasn't sharing you? How was making you a fighter any better?"

"He indulged my choices, even when he didn't agree with them. I didn't want to stay at the club. I'm not strong like you, I'd never have survived in there. To be honest, after all the things they injected me I thought I'd die in that lab."

"You didn't."

"Because of Seungmin."

"And then you pretended and fooled everyone."

"I really didn't, maybe only Jisung."

Minho chuckled as he relived the memory fondly and Hyunjin smiled smugly.

"So, Han Jisung."

"He's smarter than he looks! Dense, hotheaded, but-"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't need to. Besides, what about _Changbin_?"


	14. Epilogue

"Good morning."

"Morning, baby."

Jisung mumbled as he entered the kitchen and went to hug the Omega in front of the stove from behind. He peeked over Minho's shoulder with sleepy eyes to look at him working.

"I'm making pancakes. Looking good?"

"The smell is wonderful."

Jisung hummed as he nuzzled his face in Minho's neck, leaving kisses on the exposed skin, where the new mating bite was. 

"I was asking about the food!"

Minho half chuckled trying to push the Alpha away, when his hands started to wander under his shirt, tickling the sensitive skin there. He put the spatula between them and Jisung pouted.

"Look after our breakfast, I'll get the mail."

"Yes, Sir!"

The Alpha nodded solemnly taking the offered kitchen tool and using it to do a military salute.  
Minho rolled his eyes fondly at Jisung's antics and walked out of the kitchen bumping into Jeongin.

"Morning!"

Minho patted his hair affectionately as the younger yawned loudly, shuffling on his feet to follow the smell of food.

The Omega took the mail inside and leafed through it disinterestedly, tossing it in the direction of the coffee table, but missing it. He huffed in annoyance and went to pick the letters up.

A postcard, that he hadn't noticed before, fell from the stack and Minho frowned. There wasn't a message on it, but it wasn't necessary. When he turned it around to check the back, there was "Greetings from New York" printed over a picture of the Statue of Liberty. And he just knew.

Minho half smiled and stared at the picture for awhile, debating what to do. In the end, he brought it to the fire place in front of the couch and looked at it burning.

With a heavy heart, Minho went back inside the kitchen where Jisung and Jeongin were bickering in front of the stove. He had a real family now and he needed to protect it. 

In the end, he had made the right choice, Minho decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE END !!! 
> 
> (maybe? who knows)
> 
> Truth is I have more chapters already written for a possible sequel, if any of you guys would be interested to read more, just let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thank you so much, to every single one of you who read, commented, left kudos and bookmarked the story! Thank you!
> 
> I have one more [Minsung AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715295/chapters/70404045%E2%80%9C%20rel=) in the works, give it a chance if you’d like!
> 
> Take care everyone ♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lixsterr) | [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lixsterr)


End file.
